


Unexpectedly

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Peter/Lydia (Pydia) [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles





	Unexpectedly

Lydia brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, laughed at the story Stiles had just very vividly told them, using hands and feet and eventually falling off the log he was sitting on.

She couldn't even remember the last time she had had as much fun as tonight, sitting here with her friends outside in the backyard of the lake house, a campfire quietly cracking in the middle of the circle, illuminating their faces in the dark.

It was such a peaceful night, quiet and calm, a night where they were finally able to relax and get their mind off things, just enjoying the late summer evening, yet Lydia couldn't help but feel troubled.

It was not the pressing, prominent urge to scream or a feeling that would warn her of horrible things to come, but still her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, her stomach felt like it was turning over and over, making her feel sick with anxiety, her hands were cold and sweating and her cheeks were brightly blushed and made her feel uncomfortably hot. 

She licked her lips nervously, glad none of the boys had pointed out her change of scent and emotional state so far.

She couldn't help it anymore, couldn't hold back any longer.

It became simply unbearable, sitting there, waiting, feeling her heart almost jump out of her chest.

"Peter...?"

Quietly she leaned over to him, whispering, which was actually for once of good use because despite advanced hearing or not, the boys were making way much noise to understand what she was saying properly or to even notice her.

Peter seemed to be ripped out of a trance, he had been sitting completely still, like a statue, staring into the fire for minutes without speaking a word or even reacting to what was going on around him.

"Hm?"

Lydia smiled nervously, couldn't even dare to look into his eyes for too long.

"Can I talk to you for a second...?"

He seemed surprised, irritated almost, yet still hid it as well as usual, followed her as she got up, walked away from the campfire.

For a few minutes they were just walking side by side quietly, towards the nearby lake where Lydia led the way to the small landing stage, sat down at the end of it, her naked toes now playing with the water underneath them.

Peter took off his shoes and socks, rolled up his trousers' legs and sat beside her as she asked him to.

"So... what granted me this audience with our banshee?"

Lydia smiled nervously, did not really seem to be in the mood for joking.

"I... I needed to talk to you... alone..."

Peter furrowed his brows, not sure whether to be concerned or get ready for a fight.

He had known her for so many years now, and yet there were still times when he completely failed to read her expression or intention.

"About what?", he replied, trying to find a good balance between calm and interested so he wouldn't sound mocking. And going by the insecure expression on her face, he had obviously failed to do so.

"I... Uhm..."

Lydia brushed back her hair, taking a deep breath.

She laughed nervously, a sad smile playing around the corners of her mouth.

"I... I think it's best if I... just... say it..."

Peter bit his own tongue, stopping himself from letting off a harsh comment asking her to finally do so and not keep him waiting any longer, because it would have come across wrong either way. 

Right now he would have expected anything; a violent rage, a mental breakdown, maybe even just another banshee scream that would kill him right off.

Lydia exhaled slowly, finally looked up to meet his gaze, her hands were now ice cold and shaking, gripping the edge of the wooden planks underneath her even harder as her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest any second now.

"Peter, I... I love you..."

He would have expected anything.

But not that.

Never that.

He must have pulled a pretty stupid and grumpy face, because Lydia's eyes were now filling with tears, her lips trembling as she forced a smile.

"It's okay... You don't have to say anything... I-... I just thought you ought to know-..."

The water splashed quietly as she pulled up her feet, ready to get up and leave, trying to suppress the urge to completely break out in tears.

Flirting was child's play to her.

Talking back to him was easy.

Having someone she liked and actually tell them about her feelings for the first time, however, was even harder and heartbreaking than she had ever dared to think. 

"Lydia... Wait..."

She stopped as he took her hand, keeping her next to him.

"It's okay-... You don't have to tell me why-... I don't need to know-... I just-..."

Lydia blinked back the tears, tried to brush it all of with a smile, yet she seemed to fail at it miserably. 

"I just couldn't keep this to myself anymore-... And I don't want you to think that I'm-... distant-... or ignoring you-... Or, God forbid, even hate you-..."

Peter just smiled at her gently, his thumb caressing her cheek, wiping away the tears.

"You never stop talking, do you, Lydia?"

"What...? No-... I-... I mean-..."

She sobbed quietly, wanting to get away as quickly as possible and stay with him at the same time.

"I mean, I-... I know I should hate you-... after everything you did to me-... and I did hate you-... but then I just felt so-... hurt-... and jealous-... and I can't excatly decide on who I fall in love with-"

Lydia stopped crying almost immediately, she closed her eyes as she suddenly felt Peter's lips on hers, silencing her gently, turning her whole world upside down just like that.

His warm, strong fingers lovingly ran through her hair, he pulled her even closer to put his arm around her waist, holding her, keeping her safe in his embrace.

His lips were so much warmer and softer than she remembered, the stubbles of his goatee tickling her skin, the scent of his aftershave now mixing with the warm summer breeze, clouding her senses.

Lydia slowly opened her eyes as his lips parted from hers, almost felt a bit dizzy, drunk on all the happiness hormones he was triggering in her.

"That was... actually not what I expected when you said you wanted to talk to me, sweetheart..."

Peter smiled at her, had trouble focusing on keeping calm himself since Lydia was now turning into a beautifully presented firework of delicious scents and breathtaking looks, the beating of her heart alone so tempting he had trouble not letting his wolf off the leash.

"But I have to say... now that you did... I'm glad that one of us finally found the courage to diffuse the tension..."

He leaned in to kiss her forehead, his hand now lovingly running up and down her back. 

"I was afraid that if I told you you'd think of it as another trick to lure you in... and that I was not serious about you..."

"But you are...?"

Peter laughed softly as he looked into these big, doll like eyes, watching him curiously, and he was wondering if the girl in his arms could possibly get any sweeter.

"Yes... yes, I am..."

He tiled her chin upwards a little, his own heart skipping a beat in excitement as he felt her kiss him back so feverishly and longingly it almost took his breath away, simply pulled her on top of his lap to be able to hold her even closer.

He loved the way she moaned his name quietly between kisses, how her fingers dug into the fabric of his tshirt, how she trembled with excitement as she realised how close they really were.

And then she smiled at him, and even with tears in her eyes, and her hair a little messy, and reddened cheeks she shone brighter than the moon, bringing light into the darkness Peter had banned himself to live in. 

It was the first time Peter ever felt relief, freed of all the shame and guilt and hatred. 

It was the first time Peter ever felt happiness, truly allowed himself to feel happy ever since he had lost his family in the fire.

"I love you, Lydia Martin..."

Lydia smiled softly, leaning into his touch as he graced her cheek with the side of his hand.

"I love you, too, Peter Hale..."


End file.
